Worried
by Jigsie
Summary: 3rd chapter up. Inu is worried about Kagome and her of him. Miroku and Songo left. . Kagome get kidnapped by a human-ram-like demon. Pleas R&R even if you didn't like it!
1. Chapter 1

~~Hey, this is my first fanfic ever so I'll understand if you think it's total crap. It's written in Kagome's POV and she's just starting to realize that Inuyasha likes her.~~~ ****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters****  
  
I walked up to Shipppo, I just had to tell someone, I had to see if anyone else noticed.  
  
"Hey Shippo, have you noticed that Inuyasha's been acting weird lately?  
  
Shippo: "He Has?"  
  
"Yes, every night he's been out somewhere. I'm worried:  
  
Shippo: "Don't' you think you're exaggerating maybe just a little? I mean, why worry about him? He's strong enough to handle anything that might come up on his own.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
  
I turn and see Inuyasha sitting on a rock by the fire. He's seems to be in deep thought. I just have to find out what it is, I can't stand not knowing whether he's alright or not.  
  
"Hey, Inuyash, Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why do you care?"  
  
"I dunno, u just seem lost in your own little world"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm thinking, if that's ok with you"  
  
"What are you thinking about?  
  
Inuyasha: "Nothing"  
  
"Come on, you can tell me"  
  
Inuyasha: (reluctantly) ".About my life, how everything's happened, how everything was before"  
  
He scoots closer to Kagome  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
Inuyasha: "Forget about it." Then he gets up and starts to walk away  
  
"Inuyasha, What's wrong? Why wont' you talk to me?"  
  
Inuyasha: "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well.You've been going out.somewhere a lot lately and.I'm worried about you.  
  
Inuyasha: A small smile plays his lips " I'm the least of your worries" He turns and walks away, his smile fading as he does into the night.  
  
I try to find Sango, I really need to talk to her about Inuyasha. I find her at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"What are you doing?" I say in a whisper.  
  
Songo: "It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?"  
  
"yeah it is"  
  
Songo: "You seem worried"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am"  
  
Sango: " About what?"  
  
"..Inuyasha"  
  
Songo: "Why are you worried about him?"  
  
"Well.He's been going somewhere every night, and it's got me worried"  
  
Sango starts laughing so hard that she fell to her knees  
  
Sango: "Hahaha. Y-y-you really sh-shouldn't b-be wor-ried about Inuyahsa. hahahaha" (Wipes the tears from her eyes)  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
Sango: "He's actually worried about you" Giving me a 'I cant believe you didn't' know' look.  
  
"Why would he be worried about me for?  
  
She walks toward Miroku shaking her head. I walk back to the fire and walked into the direction I last seen Inuyasha go. 'Where the hell is he??" I see him sitting on the beach looking at the waves and the moon rising over the ocean. I walk up and sit beside him.  
  
"Hey whatcha doin'?"  
  
Inuyasha doesn't answer. Instead he picks up a little twig and starts doodling in the sand. Then, all of a sudden he grabs by hand.  
  
'What the in the.?? Does he like at me or something?' I start staring at him.  
  
Inuyasha: he leans closer to me.  
  
My heart starts beating rapidly  
  
Inuyasha: gets within 5in from me. "You got something on your face."  
  
~~~That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't' you could flame me for all I care. I'm going to add on to it, but not until I get like 7 reviews. Flames accepted but only if their signed. PLEASE REVIEW!!~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Inu-yasha's point of view)  
  
Kagome: what?  
  
Inuyasha: I better go before you say the "S" word (He starts walking a way with a soft chuckle while walking away from Kagome.)  
  
(When Inuyasha got back from his walk he seen Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were all sleeping. All night Inuyasha stares at her telling him self how beautiful she is until he falls a sleep and dreams about her.)  
  
~~~~~NEXED MORRNIG~~~~~~Miroku is packing)  
  
Kagome: Hey, what are you doing packing so early? I mean we didn't even have breakedfeast yet.  
  
Miroku: Sango and me are leaving.  
  
Kagome: What?! No, please don't go.  
  
(Inu-yasha listening to every word Miroku and Kagome say acting like he is minding his own business sleeping.)  
  
Kagome: but I'll.I'll miss you and Sango.  
  
Miroku: we will miss you and Inu-yasha and Shippo to. But we need to go.  
  
(Giving Kagome a hug. And Kagome is whispering in his ear.)  
  
Kagome: No you don't.  
  
(Inu-yasha is getting very jealous of what Miroku and Kagome were saying but until he seen them hug he spoke up.)  
  
Inu-yasha: good riddance you are leaving. For once you listen to me in your life.  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha " SIT BOY"  
  
(Sango walked up to Miroku.)  
  
Sango: Miroku are you ready?  
  
Miroku: yes  
  
Sango: hey Kagome I want you to keep trying to cook okay.  
  
Kagome: don't worry I will.  
  
(Sango and Miroku tell Kagome, Inu-yasha, and shippo good bye. Kagome walks up to Inu-yasha as soon as miroku and sango left.)  
  
Kagome: How could you say that to Miroku?  
  
Inu-yasha: why do you care so much about Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Because he is our friend.  
  
Inu-yasha: why does it seem like you like him like him?  
  
Kagome: Maybe I do.  
  
(Inu-yasha thinking out loud to him self.)  
  
Inu-yasha: what does she mean she likes him. No, she cant like him no no no no no this cant be she is suppose to like me.  
  
Kagome: Hey I can hear you and I was just kidding. Oh um.I was wondering did you really mean last night when you called me beautiful?  
  
Inuyasha: I was thinking of Kikyo at that time.  
  
Kagome: WHAT! Okay buddy you asked for it SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: OW you little wench what did I do?  
  
Kagome: and what do you mean 'I'm supposed to like you'?  
  
Inuyasha: I was thinking about Kikyo then too.  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!!  
  
(Inuyasha 'sits' so hard he puts a three foot hole into the ground.)  
  
Inuyasha: WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?!?!?  
  
Kagome: Well, if you would quit insulting me I'd stop making you pound your face into the ground, and. (She stopped what she was saying and stared thoughtfully at Inuyasha who just picked himself off of the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: What are YOU looking at?  
  
(She doesn't answer, instead she moves closer to his face, if she moved any closer all he would be able to kiss her)  
  
Inuyasha: (Thinking) what is she doing? God I want to kiss her. Wait!! Maybe she wants to kiss me!!  
  
(They stare at each other a little longer)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
  
Kagome: You got a bug on your face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
What's going on with  
  
Inu-yasha  
  
Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but I promise you, you'll enjoy what I've done. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
(They were traveling, Inuyasha is walking next to shippo.)  
  
Shippo: Why is Kagome so far behind.  
  
Inu-yasha: Because she doesn't have her bike I don't know why don't you ask her?  
  
Shippo: Because she's your woman  
  
Inu-yasha: She's my WHAT!!!!! **bonk bonk bonk** don't you ever say that again.  
  
Inu-yasha: Hey, Kagome why are you walking so slow?  
  
Kagome: hmm?  
  
Inu-yasha: are you deaf or something I said why are you walking so slow?  
  
Kagome: oh I was just thinking that's all ' why cant I tell him the truth?'  
  
Inu-yasha: oh  
  
Kagome: why do you ask?  
  
Inu-yasha: no reason okay. 'I wish I could of kissed or told you instead of saying that you got a dirt on your face.'  
  
They were end up walking down a narrow path near a cliff then they walked into a human ram the top of him was human with horns on his head and his body like a ram.  
  
Kagome: he has shards in his arms and legs.  
  
Inu-yasha: good he has what's mine. HEY YOU THERE!  
  
Human ram: hmm?  
  
Inu-yasha: you have what is mine the shakon jewel shards.  
  
Human ram: first of all my name is Largo and how do you know that I have shards?  
  
Inu-yasha: I have ways...  
  
Shippo: my friend Kagome-  
  
Inu-yasha: SHUT UP SHIPPO!!  
  
(Largo looks deeply into Kagome's eyes then runs and pushes Inuyasha over a cliff while Inuyasha try to stop him self from falling into the water Largo sweeps Kagome off her feet and took Shippo with him.)  
  
Kagome: (she screams out) INU-YASHA !!  
  
(Inuyasha stops his fall and get up to where he was and starts sniffing and jumps and sniff jumps and sniffs jumps and sniffs mean while Kagome and Shippo.)  
  
Kagome: PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES!!  
  
( they reached a cave where their were a whole bunch of human-ram-like creatures.)  
  
one of them: so are we going to sacrifice her to save us?  
  
Largo: NO, we are going to keep her.  
  
A different one: why?  
  
Largo: because she can see the shakon jewel shards. And only one of our enemy's have it. We need to destroy the one who has it. So all of you must be on the look out.  
  
All of them: YES SIR.  
  
Largo: good, now go. So. Kagome is it?  
  
Kagome: y-yes  
  
Largo: you're going to do this favor for me.  
  
Kagome: and what if I don't.  
  
Largo: your fox friend and you will be the sacrifice.  
  
(shippo hiding in her bag.)  
  
shippo: gulp  
  
Kagome: fine, since I have no chose.  
  
Largo: good.  
  
Inuyasha 'I should of seen that coming I wonder what happen to Kagome I hope she is alright, but I know I'm getting closer.'  
  
A few minutes later Inu-yasha is still looking for Kagome Largo's people found their enemy. Largo took Kagome and put her on his back and rode off and left Shippo behind leaving one of his troops with shippo to watch him.  
  
Largo: okay Kagome, you find the shard while we attack got it.  
  
Kagome: yes I got it  
  
( the gorges (( AN: that's what their enemy is called)) came and Largo's troops attacked.)  
  
Largo: okay Kagome do you see the shard? we only have one shot so where is it?  
  
Kagome: its..its.  
  
Largo: WHERE IS IT?  
  
Kagome: its in his head.  
  
( Inu-yasha just arrived and knocked the ram over while trying to catch Kagome.  
  
Largo: you mindless fool you just made me miss my chance killing him  
  
Inu-yasha: well you just stole my shard-detector and I want her back.  
  
Kagome: I'm your WHAT?! And what about Shippo?  
  
(They ignored her)  
  
Largo: I will just as soon as I get what I want.  
  
Kagome: what are you doing here?  
  
Inu-yasha: what does it look like I'm doing? I am trying to save you.  
  
Largo: well in order to save your friends you'll have to help me first have to deal with this.  
  
Inu-yasha: its fine with me just first put Kagome down somewhere safe.  
  
Largo: fine.  
  
( they both went to fight on the none of Gorges survived Largo got what he wanted but Inu-yasha didn't.)  
  
Inu-yasha: why wont you give me back Kagome?  
  
Largo: because she doesn't deserve you she belongs to me now. But you can have shippo.  
  
Inu-yasha: I don't want that mangy fox, you can eat him for all I care.  
  
Largo: no thanks, but I'll keep Kagome to marry.  
  
Inu-yasha: WHAT!!!! well you can't tell Kagome what to do cause she's my woman.  
  
Kagome: 'what he.. he call's me his. his woman???'  
  
(An extremly confused Kagome)  
  
Largo: ((He glared at Inuyasha)) prove it.  
  
(Inu-yasha grabs Kagome and kisses her)  
  
-Kagome: 'Oh my god, I can't believe he's doing this!'  
  
-Inuyasha: 'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this!'  
  
TBC 


End file.
